Rahasia Soi Fon
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: Yoruichi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di Kantor Taichou Divisi 2. Oneshot, Shoujo-ai


A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Hai para author fandom Bleach! Nama saya Gerard Potter-finiarel. Panggil saja saya Gerpot. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Saya telah melihat, kalau di fandom Bleach tidak ada fic yang mengangkat pairings YoruSoi yang Indonesia. Maka saya akan mencoba membuatnya.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Genre: Romance dikit, Humor dikit

Pairings: YoruSoi

Warning: mungkin agak OoC, Oneshot, Shoujo-ai.

_Italic_ berarti puisi

**RAHASIA SOI FON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel (gerpot)

Hari itu cuacanya cerah, sama halnya di Soul Society. Para taichou dan fukutaichou pun sedang bersantai-santai, sama halnya dengan Yoruichi. Tapi, sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Soi Fon. Disaat semua orang bersantai ia masih saja melatih para Onmitsukido. Otomatis, tidak ada orang di kantornya.

Yoruichi yang saat ini berada dalam wujud kucingnya pun mengetahui hal itu. Dengan mudahnya ia menyelinap menuju kantor taichou Divisi 2. Di dalam kantor taichou sangatlah sepi. Yoruichi langsung melompat ke satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Ia mencoba menemukan salah satu bagian sofa yang nyaman. Karena tidak menemukannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling ruangan. 'Barangkali ada yang menarik,' pikirnya.

Ia menuju ke meja taichou. Dilihatnya salah satu laci yang berlabel "SECRET". Masih berwujud kucing, ia menarik laci tersebut sampai terbuka. Di sana terdapat bermacam-macam dokumen yang tersusun rapi. Mata kucingnya terus menjelajahi seluruh isi laci tersebut dengan bosan, sampai ditemukannya folder yang bertuliskan, "Poetry".

Merasa tertarik, ia membawa folder tersebut dari laci ke meja. Ia melihat isinya sekilas. Lalu ia menarik keluar selembar kertas dari folder tersebut. Kemudian ia membacanya.

_Matanya yang seperti batu amber_

_Kulitnya yang berwarna seperti kayu_

_Rambutnya yang bagai sutra ungu_

_Gerakannya yang lincah dan anggun bagaikan kucing_

_Selalu membuatku kagum_

_Tingkah lakunya terkadang membuatku tertawa_

_Oh, kurasa aku terlambat menyadarinya_

_Tapi kurasa aku mencint–_

CKREK! KRIIEETTT!

Suara pintu dibuka menghentikan kegiatan membaca Yoruichi. Perlahan-lahan muncullah taichou Divisi 2, Soi Fon. Soi Fon melangkah ke dalam ruangannya dengan terkejut. 'Kenapa…Kenapa Yoruichi-sama…,' pikirnya. Kedua matanya mulai menjelajahi sekitar mejanya. Pandangannya terhenti sejenak pada laci yang terbuka, kemudian kepada folder yang ada di atas mejanya, dan terakhir, pandangannya terpaku pada selambar kertas yang berada di bawah kaki kucing Yoruichi. Serta merta wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

Yoruichi menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan Soi Fon. 'Apakah aku tiddak salah lihat? Tadi kulihat setelah melihat kertas yang kupegang, wajahnya jadi merah padam? Memangnya apa sih?' pikir Yoruichi. Kemudian ia kembali memandang pada kertas yang sedang dibacanya.

_Tapi kurasa aku mencintainya_

_Ya, aku mencintainya_

_Dia yang bernama_

_Yoruichi Shihouin_

_Soi Fon, 23-4-2010_

Mata kucing Yoruichi terbelalak menatap kalimat terakhir. 'S-Soi Fon…m-mencintaiku? Ternyata perasaannya sama denganku…' pikirnya. Karena Yoruichi terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil melamun, Yoruichi tidak menyadari bahwa Soi Fon telah mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangannya. Lalu Soi Fon menyadari bahwa wajah Yoruichi sekarang bersemu merah

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama?" tegur Soi Fon halus. Yoruichi tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia menatap tajam mata Soi Fon. Menyelidiki apakah ada kebohongan dibalik puisi dan tingkah lakunya yang aneh beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Yoruichi menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku, Soi?" tanya Yoruichi pelan.

"Eh, ngg, mu-mu-mungkin sudah lama. Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini sih," jawab taichou tersebut.

Yoruichi lalu menyeringai dan berkata lagi, tapi kali ini gaya bicaranya meniru Urahara, "Wah, selamattt!!! Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu! Walaupun secara tidak langsung, sih..."

Soi Fon cengo melihat Yoruichi-sama-nya meniru gaya bicara Urahara. Kemudian ia menjawab, "I, i, iya."

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" tanya Yoruichi lagi. Gaya bicaranya sudah kembali normal.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, perasaanku…sama denganmu, Soi…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Soi Fon secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluk erat Yoruichi yang masih dalam wujud kucingnya. Yoruichi hampir kehabisan napas.

"S-Soi, aku..butuh….napas," rintihnya.

"OH! Gomen, gomen, Yoruichi-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja diluar?" kata Soi Fon.

"Yah, terserahlah.." jawab Yoruichi.

**FIN**

Gerpot: fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Untung idenya belum jamuran.

Shigo: yah, untung aja. Kalau nggak, pasti fic ini sudah hilang dari otakmu yang lagi berantakan itu.

Gerpot: Sembarangan aja! Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, ini OC saya (ngeplak Shigo)

Shigo: ukh, perkenalkan, nama saya Shigo Juusan. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

Gerpot: na, na, na. Sekedar informasi. Dalam waktu dekat saya akan berada dalam dengan salah satu author baru juga di fandom Bleach yang bernama iLda kurosaki rukia. Kalau pun ada yang mau request fanfic, spesialisasi saya adalah yang "BLOODY".

Shigo: gara-gara keseringan baca novel misteri, adventure, dan pembunuhan. Juga Detektif Conan.

Gerpot: yah, begitulah. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Shigo: Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


End file.
